


Dear Daughter

by jedi_witch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond Mention, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch
Summary: Rey and Ben survived, they get through their trials and strife and decide to go find the universe. Force and Universe has other plans.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Earworms 2020





	Dear Daughter

Rey woke with a start; it was halfway through the night and realized the baby hadn’t cried yet. She felt guilty that she had enjoyed the extra sleep, having a newborn had been easy, having a teething six-month-old was another story. Newborns slept and ate and messed, but then a few months into it, the newborn phase was gone, and personality started to take hold and it was a whole different ball game.

If she were fair, she had been exhausted since month three, but she would not trade it for the galaxy. After all she had been through, saving the galaxy, building the new alliance, sticking with Ben through all his trials, and finally taking a break after all that was done. She figured she would have flown around the galaxy, but the Force and Galaxy had another idea. So instead they had to decide quickly where to live.

She and Ben had decided on Naboo, Rey loved the water and all the green. Ben felt closer to the family he could never regain but focused on the one that they were becoming.

Rey’s brow wrinkled, looking over toward the baby monitor and noticed it was off, rolling over to find Ben’s side of the bed empty. She knew where he was, getting out of bed and walking down the hall quietly she stopped in the doorway to her daughters’ room, leaning against the doorframe she listened and marveled at the sight before her.

Ben had gotten up with Aleia, letting Rey sleep. Came in, got her up, changed her out and got her a bottle. He knew he had done some terrible stuff, was still trying to atone for it. His saving grace had been Rey after Exegol, but thankfully all the trials allowed him to live, through some crazy reason he still didn’t comprehend. He was grateful they had though, or else he wouldn’t have been here for this.

Had he known this is what was possible he would have left the First Order long ago, then again, he should have when Rey asked him to leave onboard the Supremacy. It didn’t do to dwell on the past. Now he had to focus on the future.

Trying to get a teething six-month-old comfortable again after waking was proving difficult and he could appreciate why Rey was in a constant state of tired currently. He owed everything to Rey’s belief in him that he could be good and light. Then there was his dear daughter, walking back and forth with her, her weight settled on his chest. When she wouldn’t quit fussing, he moved her to rest in his arms.

With Aleia set in his arms he resumed walking about her room trying to get her to sleep. Finally, he started singing softly to her, no real rhyme or reason to it, not a set lullaby but it was about what he wanted her to know.

He promised her that he would be there for her, told her about the adversary she would encounter, how much he loved her and how she would never ever be alone. He would never allow her to feel the heartbreak her mother had felt without her mom or dad, never be without family. Never be sent away like he was.

***

About the third round of that Aleia was asleep, but Ben didn’t want to put her down yet. So, he kept walking and looked over to the doorway. “Enjoying the show?” He looked at Rey.

She moved into the room, walking over to him, standing on tiptoe she pressed a kiss onto his cheek and then reached out to stroke Aleia’s dark hair. “Yes, I was, she loves listening to you. So do I.”

“I know, you’ve been standing there halfway through the first round.”

“How did you know?”

To answer her question Ben just gave her a look that kind asked like “seriously?”

“Oh right, mom brain. Why didn’t you wake me?” Rey asked looking up at him.

“Because you were tired, and I am perfectly capable of being a Dad.” Ben answered her simply. “Plus, you looked peaceful asleep and a girl needs her dad too.” He finished and then kicked himself mentally for, way to rub salt in a wound Ben.

Rey felt him mentally kick himself thanks to their bond, she wasn’t upset by what he said, it was true. “You’re right, a girl does need her dad, Aleia is very lucky to have you. I’m lucky to have you. I think she’s out for a while now, come back to bed?”

They both walked back over to Aleia’s crib and settled her down, walking lightly out of the room they headed back to their room. Walking into their room, Ben reached out and grabbed Rey’s hand while using the Force to turn the baby monitor back on, she pulled him to her and met his lips with her own. Weaving her hands into Ben’s hair while standing on tiptoe, her fingernails scraping his scalp causing him to moan into her mouth and pick her up. Rey wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist, wriggling her hips against him and felt the answering response from his body.

Ben walked over to their bed, kissing a trail across Rey’s neck and down to her collarbone, nipping playfully at it causing her to hiss and respond with her own trail of kisses over his jaw line and taking his earlobe in her ear biting lightly.

“Ah, damn Rey.” Ben said dropping her on the bed, following her down he eased her sleep shirt up her thighs, skirting the edge of her panties, kissing her, and then chuckling softly when she reached for his sleep pants. She started undoing the strings and then flipped him over onto his back. She straddled his pelvis, looking at him a little uncertain.  
“Do you want to do this?” She asked, still hesitant after having a baby, she was still worried not everything about her body was back to normal.

Looking up at Rey sitting on top of him, Ben didn’t sigh, he didn’t roll his eyes, he just simply reached up and cradled her face and said “I do want this, I do want you,” shifting their position he sat up and pulled her face to him and kissed her softly. Then he echoed what he had told Aleia “As long as I am around you will never be alone; I love you Rey. I chose you and I would choose you all over again, only this time I would have done it sooner. You’re beautiful, and you’re perfect.”

Wiping her eyes, Rey moved to kiss Ben and then pushed him down on the bed, “well if you’re sure then.” She said, just about to take matters in hand when the baby monitor lit up with Aleia’s cry. Rey rested her forehead on Ben’s and sighed. She kissed him and then sat up. “My turn.” She said as she headed off down the hallway.

Ben just finished moving to lean against the headboard of the bed when he heard Rey starting singing “dear daughter” to their little girl. He knew there wasn’t anywhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot. Music is really important in my life and this idea kept knocking around in my brain every time I heard this song. Don't hate me, just an idea.


End file.
